


I talked with you. it seemed so real.

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [22]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"dreams" fill. Raleigh could remember what the Anteverse looked this. He remembered what he heard. But he still doesn't say. It seemed more like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I talked with you. it seemed so real.

(dreams)

_yancyyancyyancy_

“Don’t get cocky, kid.”

_yancyyancyyancy_

The world around him was all impossible hues. Colours he couldn’t name, that he’d never seen. All strange buildings and impossible landscape that was not human _so far from human oh god what was he doing he was going to die here and he’d never see Mako Mako would be alone all alone like he was like he’d be since Yancy oh godohgodohgodohg_

“Don’t you dare, kid. You got this. Come on.” The voice was so close, so _real._ He could feel the calloused hands on his back as if the suit wasn’t there at all. He could hear the voice so clear and so perfect and so _Yancy_ and it helped but it hurt it hurt so much.

“I know it does, kid, I know it does. But come on, Rals. You can’t give up now. You can’t make me watch you do that.”

Yancy, Yancy I don’t like I can, I don’t think, I think I’ve used my final life already. I used it when I survived and you didn’t. I don’t have anything left to give.

“Come on, kid. Into the pod. Just get into the pod. We’ll get you back to the surface. Back _home._

Home? Did he have one? Since their mum died and their dad walked out, Yancy had been his home. He hadn’t had a home since he had collapsed onto that beach and woken up in the Anchorage Shatterdome medical facilities. And the voice, the voice in his ear it spoke of fields and spars and nights curling into each other because the dreams where the other left had seemed so real but those dreams where nothing compared to how he felt when they’d come true.

“Rals. Rals, you have a home. All those crazies back at that Shatterdome, kid, and they’re waiting for you. They want you back.”

I don’t want to go back.

“You don’t have forever with them, Rals. I’ll be here, I’m always waiting for you, kid. And then I get to have you forever if we want to. But they don’t necessarily get that. Let yourself build a new home kid.” The voice spoke ever quieter as it seemed to fade, Yancy’s smile printed onto the inside of his lids as he shuttered his eyes.

Raleigh released the pod.

XXX

Mako sat pressed against his side where they were in the medical bay. “What was it like? Through the breach?” She whispered quietly, pressing her smaller fingers into his wrist.

Raleigh breathed deeply and didn’t look at her. “I don’t remember. Too much oxygen deprivation, I guess,” he grinned, though it was strained. “I think I just dreamed it all.”

I think I dreamed him

_I’ll be here waiting for you, kid._


End file.
